The Little Hotaru
by AnimeFanGirl93
Summary: Parody of The Little Mermaid. Another request from a friend of mine in Quizilla. Enjoy. OtoyaxOC
1. Chapter 1

~Cast List~

Ariel – Hotaru Kisaragi  
>Prince Eric – Otoya Ittoki<br>Ursula – Tomochika Shibuya  
>Sebastian - Himself<br>Flounder – Haruka Nanami (mermaid)  
>King Triton - Himself<br>Scuttle - Himself  
>Grimsby – Ryuuya Hyuuga<br>Chef Louis - Himself  
>Flotsam and Jetsam - Themselves<br>Carlotta – Ringo Tsukimiya  
>Max the Sheepdog - Himself<p>

~OC Info~  
>Name-Hotaru-Kisaragi<br>Age-16  
>Race (based on the anime)-Uta-no-Prince-sama<br>Hair Color-Long-Blonde-Hair  
>Eye Color-Brown<br>Picture (optional)- .com/albums/ac253/BarbieAnimeLover18/Anime%20Main%20Characters%20For%20Quizilla/?action=view¤t= 


	2. Chapter 2

It was a great day at sea. The dolphins were swimming happily and a big ship with its crew singing as they were sailing through the ocean.

Sailors: _**I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue  
>And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho<br>Look out, lad, a mermaid be waitin' for you  
>In mysterious fathoms below.<strong>_

Standing on the ridge of the boat was a young man with wild orange hair and red eyes wearing a white dress shirt and a pair of blue pants. His name was Otoya Ittoki.

"Isn't this great, Ryuuya? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face…a perfect day to be at sea!" Otoya said happily. Otoya was speaking to a man with spikey orange hair and blue eyes and was wearing a black suit with a blue and white striped tie, leaning over the other side of the boat. He had been at sea for too long and is sea sick.

" Oh yes…delightful…" Ryuuya mumbled as he leaned over with a green face.

"A fine strong wind and a following sea. King Triton must be in a friendly-type mood." One of the sailors said.

"King Triton?" Otoya asked surprised

"Why, ruler of the merpeople, lad. Thought every good sailor knew about him." Another of the sailors said as he grabbed a fish.

"Merpeople! Otoya, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense." Ryuuya said with a frown

"But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth! I'm tellin' you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live." snapped the sailor as he waved a fish in Ryuuya's face. The sailor waves the fish too hard and it slips out of his hands, bounces on Ryuuya's head, and goes back into the ocean.

Sailors: _**Heave. ho. Heave, ho.  
>In mysterious fathoms below.<strong>__  
><em>When the fish was at the bottom of the ocean, he gave a sigh of relief and started heading down to the ocean. Various fish swimming, merpeople converge on a great undersea palace, filling concert hall inside. Fanfare ensues. A seahorse came on stage to start the show.

"Ahem . . . His royal highness, King Triton!" The seahorse announced. Loud fanfare plays and the crowd cheers as King Triton enters dramatically to wild cheering and sits down on his throne. "And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Crustaceous Sebastian!" Kazoos play and everyone cheers as Sebastian enters. He appeared next to King Triton.

"I'm really looking forward to this performance, Sebastian." King Triton said.

"Oh, Your Majesty, this will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your children - they will be spectacular!" Sebastian replied.

"Yes, and especially my little Hotaru." King Triton whispered.

"Yes, yes, she has the most beautiful voice…" Then Sebastian mumbled, "If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while…" He stood at the stand. He got out his conducting stick and taps the stand. Music then starts as shells appear and open up revealing a man with short straight blue hair and eyes with a blue tail fin, a man with wild blue hair and eyes with a dark blue tail fin, a man with slightly-long light brown hair and blue eyes with a yellowish-gold tail fin, a man with short blonde hair and blue eyes with a red tail fin, and a man with short wavy blonde hair and green eyes with a yellow tail fin. They start to sing.

The men: _**Ah, we are the sons of Triton.  
>Great father who loves us and named us well:<br>Masato**_

Masato (Singing):_** La-la-la-la-la**_

The men: _**Tokiya**_

Tokiya (Singing): _**La-la-la-la-la**_

The men: _**Ren**_

Ren (Singing): _**La-la-la-la-la**_

The men: _**Shou**_

Shou (Singing): _**La-la-la-la-la**_

The men: _**Natsuki**_

Natsuki (Singing): _**La-la-la-la-la**_

The men: _**And then there is the youngest in her musical debut,  
>Our sixth little sister, we're presenting her to you,<br>To sing a song Sebastian wrote, her voice is like a bell,  
>She's our sister, Hota…<strong>_

Shell opens to reveal that Hotaru is absent. Everyone gasps in horror. Sebastian gasped, before gulping, looked up at a furious King Triton.

"Hotaru!" King Triton shouted with anger.

Meanwhile deep in the ocean, a young girl with long blonde hair that had a dark blue ribbon and brown eyes with a grass-green shell bra and a dark blue tail fin was swimming up to a sunken ship. The blonde haired girl stopped near the ship with excitement in her eyes.

"Hotaru, wait for me…" A young girl shouted.

"Haruka, hurry up!" Hotaru shouted as she looked behind. The girl appeared by Hotaru. She had short reddish-orange hair and yellow eyes with a bright pink shell bra and tail fin. She started to gasp for air.

"You know I can't swim that fast." Haruka said.

"There it is. Isn't it fantastic?" Haruka looked to see the sunken ship Hotaru was pointing at.

"Yeah . . . sure . . . it - it's great. Now let's get outta here." Haruka said nervously as she backed away. However, Hotaru grabbed her tail fin and pulled her back.

"You're not getting cold fins now, are you?" Hotaru asked as she and Haruka swam up to the sunken ship.

"Who, me? No way. It's just, it, err…it looks - damp in there.  
>Yeah. And I think I may be coming down with something. Yeah, I've got this cough." Haruka said as she coughs unconvincingly.<p>

"Alright. I'm going inside. You can just stay here and - watch for sharks." Hotaru said with a smirk before going inside with the porthole.

"O.K. Yeah - you go. I'll stay and –" Haruka realized what Hotaru just said. "What? Sharks! Hotaru!" She head through the same porthole that Hotaru went through…only she got stuck. "Hotaru…I can't…I mean - Hotaru help!" Hotaru looked back to see what happened to Haruka and laughed.

"Oh, Haruka." Hotaru said before she pulled Haruka's arms to get her unstuck.

"Hotaru, do you really think there might be sharks around here?" Haruka whispered without realizing that a shark passed them outside.

"Haruka, don't be such a guppy."

"I'm not a guppy." Haruka said before she got pulled through the porthole. The young mermaids were looking around, well Hotaru is looking around for something interesting while Haruka is looking around in fear. "This is great - I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corn-" She stopped what she was saying when she saw a skeleton. "YAAAAHHHHHHHH! Hotaru!" She screamed in terror, crashes into pillar causing cave in, and swims frantically away; knocking over Hotaru.

"Oh, are you okay?" Hotaru asked the shaken Haruka.

"Yeah sure, no problem, I'm okay…"

"Shhh…" They swam to a different room and Hotaru saw a fork. She picked up the fork. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" She asked Haruka happily.

"Wow, cool!" Haruka stared at the fork. "But, err, what is it?"

"I don't know. But I bet Scuttle will." Hotaru said before she puts the fork in her bag." A shark swam by outside. Haruka felt a shiver down her spine.

"What was that? Did you hear something?" Haruka asked. But Hotaru wasn't listening, she was too busy picking up a pipe.

"Hmm, I wonder what this one is?" Hotaru wondered before putting the pipe in her bag.

"Hotaru…" Haruka tried to get Hotaru's attention.

"Haruka, will you relax. Nothing is going to happen." Haruka turned her head around slowly to see a shark looming behind her. "AAHHHH! Run! Run! We're gonna die!"

Hotaru turned around to see a shark. They screamed as the shark chased them around the ship. Hotaru's bag got hung up. She went back for it and shark almost got them The mermaids headed for the porthole.

"Oh no!" Haruka screamed. Haruka swam through the porthole, but got stuck again. Hotaru swam toward her and pushed her out before she got through. As they were swimming away, the shark bit through the side of the ship, and swam after them. They swam around and around until Haruka bumped into an anchor and got knocked silly but Hotaru swam back and saves her. Then she noticed the shark was getting closer. Hotaru got Haruka to snap out of it before they swam through the hole of the anchor. When the shark swam through the hole, he got stuck. Hotaru took her back and swam up while Haruka looked at the shark.

"You big bully." Haruka said before she stuck her tongue. "THBBBTTTT…" The shark snaps at her and she swims away. Hotaru laughed before she said, "Haruka, you really are a guppy."

"I am not."

Meanwhile near a small island in a hammock, a seagull was sitting by the tree singing to himself.

"Scuttle!" Scuttle looked through the wrong end of the telescope and shouted, "Whoa! Mermaid off the port bow! Hotaru, how you doin' kid?" He lowers the telescope to reveal Hotaru and Haruka was actually right in front of him. "Whoa, what a swim!"

"Scuttle - look what we found." Hotaru said as she bumped her bag out.

"Yeah - we were in this sunken ship - it was really creepy." Haruka added.

"Human stuff, huh? Hey, lemme see." Scuttle picks up fork. "Look at this. Wow - this is special - this is very, very unusual."

"What? What is it?" Hotaru asked.

"It's a dinglehopper! Humans use these little babies . . . to straighten their hair out." Scuttle answered as he twirls the fork in his feathers. "See - just a little twirl here an' a yank there and –" He pulls the fork out and his head of feathers became an afro. "Voiolay! You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over!" He said before smoothers his feathers back into place and hands the fork back to Hotaru.

"A dinglehopper!" Hotaru said as she held the fork.

"What about that one?" Haruka asked as she pointed at the pipe.

Scuttle held the pipe and said, "Ah - this I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful! A banded, bulbous - snarfblat."

"Oohhh." The mermaids looked at each other before turning their attention to Scuttle.

"Now, the snarfblat dates back to prehistorical times, when humans used to sit around, and stare at each other all day." Scuttle got close to Hotaru and stared at her eyes. "Got very boring." He pulled away. "So, they invented the snarfblat to make fine music. Allow me." Scuttle blows into the pipe resulting seaweed popping out the other end.

Hotaru's eyes bugged out as she heard the word "Music? Oh, the concert! Oh my gosh, my father's gonna kill me!" Hotaru started to pack up her stuff.

"The concert was today?" Haruka yelled in shock.

Scuttle was still contemplating the pipe. "Maybe you could make a little planter out of it or somethin'."

Hotaru takes the pipe back and stuffs it in her bag "Uh, I'm sorry, I've gotta go. Thank you Scuttle. " She and Haruka waved at Scuttle before going under water.

"Anytime sweetie, anytime." Scuttle waved goodbye.

Hotaru and Haruka was a mile away from Scuttle. Unknown to any of them, two figures were watching them from a far. Two eels were staring at them with one of their eyes glowing. Another figure at a different location was watching a magic projection of Hotaru and Haruka swimming.

"Yeeeeeees, hurry home, princess. We wouldn't want to miss old daddy's celebration, now, would we?" The figure said fiendishly. The figure then scoffed. "Huh! Celebration indeed. Bah! In MY day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace." A hand picked up a shrimp and ate it. The figure slipped out of its throne to reveal a young mermaid with long curly/wavy red hair, a pair of purple/pink eyes, and wearing a dark purple shell bra to go with her dark purple tail fin.

"And now, look at me - wasted away to practically nothing - banished and exiled and practically starving, while he and his flimsy fish-folk celebrate." She was referring to King Triton. "Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough. Flotsam! Jetsam! I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little daughter of his. She may be the key to Triton's undoing…" She chuckles evilly, imaging her revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

The good news was that they made it back to the palace. The bad news was that they didn't make it back in time. The concert was over! Hotaru was being scolded by her father and Sebastian as Haruka sadly watches.

"I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young lady." King Triton said.

"Daddy, I'm sorry, I just forgot, I –" Hotaru said, trying to cover her mistake.

"As a result of your careless behavior –"

"Careless and reckless behavior!" Sebastian added.

"The entire celebration was, er –"

"Well, it was ruined!" Sebastian finished. "That's all. Completely destroyed! This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!"

Hotaru looked a bit guilty, but Haruka swam to them and said, "But it wasn't her fault! Ah - well - first, ahh, this shark chased us - yeah - yeah! And we tried to - but we couldn't –" Haruka continued as King Triton and Sebastian looked like they didn't believed one word of her story even though some of it was true "and - grrrrrrrrr - and - and we - whoooaaaaaa - oh, and then we were safe. But then this seagull came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and –"

"Seagull? What?" King Triton said as he knew the seagull Haruka was talking about. "Oh - you went up to the surface again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?"

"Nothing – happened…" Hotaru said sheepishly

"Oh, Hotaru, How many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians - by - by one of those humans!"

"Daddy, they're not barbarians!" Hotaru yelled.

"They're dangerous. Do you think I want to see my precious daughter snared by some fish-eater's hook?"

"I'm sixteen years old - I'm not a child anymore –"

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me young lady. As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!"

"But if you would just listen –"

"Not another word - and I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again. Is that clear?" Hotaru turns to her father and opens her mouth to say something, but her eyes fill up with tears and she swam out of the throne room with Haruka following her. King Triton sighs as he sits down on the throne.

"Hm! Teenagers. . . . They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swim all over you." Sebastian said.

"Do you, er, think I - I was too hard on her?" King Triton asked Sebastian.

"Definitely not. Why, if Hotaru was my daughter, I'd show her who was boss. None of this "flitting to the surface" and other such nonsense. No, sir - I'd keep her under tight control."

"You're absolutely right, Sebastian." King Triton smirked, getting an idea.

"Of course."

"Hotaru needs constant supervision."

"Constant."

"Someone to watch over her - to keep her out of trouble."

"All the time –"

"And YOU are just the crab to do it." Sebastian's eyes widened when he heard what King Triton just said. But since he knew that there was no point in arguing with the king, he sighed and swam out of the throne room.

"How do I get myself into these situations? I should be writing symphonies - not tagging along after some headstrong teenager." Sebastian said to himself before he looked to the left and saw Hotaru and Haruka. They then swam out of the palace. "Hmm? What is that girl up to?" He followed them until he reached a cave in the side of a rock. Hotaru looked behind her to see if they were being followed, but Sebastian hid before she turned around.

Hotaru pushed a boulder out of the way of the entrance, and she and Haruka went in, unaware they were being followed by Sebastian just barely. The crab looked around and gasped at what he saw...The cave was filled with human things. Sebastian then spotted Hotaru on a rock looking at the fork. Haruka swam up to her.

"Hotaru, are you okay?" Haruka asked.

"If only I could make him understand. I just don't see things the way he does. I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things - could be bad." Hotaru said before she looks around the cave, while Sebastian watched in secret as Hotaru begins to sing.

Hotaru: _**Look at this stuff  
>Isn't it neat?<br>Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?**_

Hotaru places the fork on a candelabrum.

_**Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
>The girl who has ev'rything? <strong>_

Haruka spins a globe.

_**Look at this trove  
>Treasures untold<br>How many wonders can one cavern hold?**_

Hotaru opens a chest full of gold and jewels.

_**Lookin' around here you'd think  
>Sure, she's got everything <strong>_

_**I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty  
>I've got whozits and whatzits galore<br>(You want thingamabobs?  
>I got twenty)<strong>_

Hotaru opens a case and shows Haruka some corkscrews. She sighs sadly and puts it away

_**But who cares?  
>No big deal<br>I want more **_

Sebastian raise his eyebrows as he heard this

_**I wanna be where the people are  
>I wanna see<br>Wanna see 'em dancin'  
>Walkin' around on those<br>(Whad'ya call 'em?) oh - feet **_

Haruka showed her fins to Hotaru, making Hotaru laugh and played with Haruka's fins. Sebastian rolled his eyes at this. Hotaru then started to sing again

_**Flippin' your fins you don't get too far  
>Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'<br>Strollin' along down a  
>(What's that word again?) street <strong>_

_**Up where they walk  
>Up where they run<br>Up where they stay all day in the sun  
>Wanderin' free<br>Wish I could be  
>Part of that world <strong>_

_**What would I give  
>If I could live<br>Outta these waters?**_

Sebastian continued to walk around. He then saw his reflections in a funhouse mirror. He screamed and backed away thinking that he was demons. He tumbled backwards into a large lantern

_**What would I pay  
>To spend a day<br>Warm on the sand? **_

_**Betcha on land  
>They understand<br>Bet they don't reprimand their daughters  
>Bright young women<br>Sick o' swimmin'  
>Ready to stand <strong>_

Hotaru flips through a book as Haruka watch

_**And ready to know what the people know  
>Ask 'em my questions<br>And get some answers**_

Meanwhile, Sebastian rolled around dizzily in the lantern. The mermaids then looked at a painting of a woman next to a lite candlestick

_**What's a fire and why does it  
>(What's the word?) burn? <strong>_

_**When's it my turn?  
>Wouldn't I love<br>Love to explore that shore above?**_

Hotaru swims to the top of the cave and sticks her hand out of a hole in the top. She looks out at the human world, wanting to be part of it. She swims down as Haruka watches her sadly  
><em><strong>Out of the sea<br>Wish I could be  
>Part of that world <strong>_

The song ended when Sebastian fell out of the lantern, then on a jack-in-the-box, which launched him into a pile of human stuff, causing a crash. Everyone but Hotaru hides like cowards. Hotaru then saw Sebastian wearing a necklace and having a pipe in his mouth with his head on an accordion that was going up and down, up and down, glaring at Hotaru.

"Sebastian!" Hotaru yelled in surprise.

Sebastian spits the pipe out, throws the necklace off him, and stands up. "What, are you mad? How could you - what is all this?"

"It, err, it's just my – collection…" Hotaru smiles sheepishly as she says this. Haruka came out of her hiding places.

"Oh. I see. Your collection. Hmmm." At first, Sebastian was calm until he yelled, "IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE HE'D –"

"You're not gonna tell him, are you?" Haruka asked.

"Oh, please, Sebastian, he would never understand." Hotaru begged.

Sebastian sighed. He swam up to Hotaru as he took her hand. "You're under a lot of pressure down here. Come with me, I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink." But Hotaru wasn't listening when a ship passes by overhead.

"What do you suppose…?" Hotaru pulled her hand back and swam up to find out what it was. Haruka followed her.

"Hotaru? Hotaru!" Sebastian said as he realized he wasn't holding Hotaru's hand and gasped in horror. Hotaru didn't listen as she and Haruka went to the surface.


	4. Chapter 4

They saw a giant ship surrounded by fireworks. Hotaru then chuckled. Before long, Sebastisn came up and said, "Hotaru, what - what are you- jumpin' jellyfish!" The next thing he knew, he sees Hotaru swimming towards the ship. "Hotaru, Hotaru! Please come back!"

When Hotaru got over to the ship, she climbed up the side and looked on deck to see a party going on. She saw sailors playing instruments and dancing. When she looked to her right, he saw a sheepdog wandering around for either someone or something. The dog sniffed the ground and came towards Hotaru. Hotaru yelped and hid. A few seconds later, she decided to check if the dog had left, only to see the dog face-to-face. The dog then licked Ethan's cheek with its tongue happily.

A whistle sound was heard. "Max, here boy." This got the dog's attention. He turned around and ran off for the source of the noise. Hotaru looked to see where the dog, Max, was going. Max ran over to Otoya and climbed to his face, licking like mad "Hey, come on, mutt, whatcha doing, huh Pluto? Good boy." Otoya said with a smile. When Hotaru saw Otoya, er heartbeat started going fast, her throat got dry, and her hands were sweating. She never saw a guy more handsome in her life. She then gave a small grin.

"Hey there, sweetie! Quite a show, eh?" A familiar voice said. Hotaru turned around to see a flying Scutte.

"Scuttle, be quiet! They'll hear you."

"Oooh, I gotcha, I gotcha. We're being intrepidities." Scuttle stands up and yells at the top of his lungs, "WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER!" Hotaru grabs his beak before pulling Scuttle down and pointed to Otoya who was playing with Max.

"I've never seen a human this close before." She sighed and continued, "Oh - he's very handsome, isn't he?"

Scuttle looked at Max. "I dunno, he looks kinda hairy and slobbery to me."

Hotaru just laughed, "Not that one - the one playing the snarfblat." Hotaru said as she watched Otoya play his guitar. Ryuuya then came on deck, trying to get eveyone's attention.

"Silence! Silence!" Everyone had their attention to Ryuuya. "It is now my honour and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Otoya with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present." Ryuuya announced.

"Ah, Ryuuya - y'old beanpole, you shouldn't have." Otoya said sweetly.

"I know." Ryuuya said with a smile as he was getting ready to show the present. "Happy birthday, Otoya!" He pulled off the sheet to reveal the object to be a stupid-looking, but accurate statue of Otoya. The real Otoya sweat-dropped and looked at the statue nervously. Max glared angrily at it.

"Gee, Ryuuya. It's, err, it's, err - it's really somethin'…" Otoya said trying to think of something to say.

"Yes, I commissioned it myself. Of course, I had hoped it would be a wedding present, but…"

"Come on, Ryuuya, don't start." Otoya and Ryuuya walked towards the railing of the ship as Hotaru and Scuttle hid. "Look, you're not still sore because I didn't fall for the princess of Glauerhaven, are you?" Ryuuya sighed before speaking to him, "Oh, Otoya, it isn't me alone. The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl."

"Well, she's out there somewhere. I just - I just haven't found her yet." Unknown to them, Hotaru was listening to the whole thing and smiling at the same time.

"Well, perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough."

"Believe me, Ryuuya, when I find her I'll know - without a doubt. It'll just - bam! - hit me - like lightning." Otoya said. The sky then grew dark, and lightning tore through the sky. This caught everyone's attention.

"Hurricane a'commin'! Stand fast! Secure the riggin'!" One of the sailors shouted. Everyone on deck started running around to secure the rigging as it downpoured. Meanwhile, Haruka and Sebastian were swimming towards the ship, but they were tumbled by the waves. Back on the ship, Hotaru and Scuttle hung on for their dear life.

"Whoa! The wind's all of a sudden on the move here." Scuttle said before he got blown away...Literally "Oh! Hotaru…" Hotaru then got blown off the ship's side. When she landed in the water, she saw a flash of lightning hit the boat, setting the mast on fire. Hotaru gasped.

"Look out…!" Otoya yelled. It fell down the deck and everybody jumped in the ocean and climbed into the lifeboat. Otoya helped Ryuuya into the lifeboat "Ryuuya, hang on!" He heard a barking noise. He turned saw Max still on the burning ship.

"Max!" He then dove into the water. Otoya swam towards the ship and climbed up the side. He heard a cracking noise and saw the mast falling towards him. HE got out of the way quickly. The mast then fell into the deck below where there were fireworks, gunpowder, dynamite, ect. Not knowing this, Otoya sighed in relief and ran to where Max was with his arms opened wide.

"Jump Max! Come on boy, jump! You can do it Max." Max jumped as far as he could and Otoya caught him As he was running, his foot got caught in a hole and Max flew out of his arms and into the ocean. Max swam towards the row boat and got in it. As Otoya was trying to free himself, Ryuuya looked up and saw something that made him gasped.

"OTOYA!" Otoya looked behind him and saw the fire only an inch away from a barrel full of gun powder. The ship's deck then exploded, causing everyone to gasp in horror. Hotaru saw this and gasped as well, she then started looking for Otoya. She looked to her left and saw an unconscious Otoya (in tattered clothes) floating on a wooden raft. He then fell over into the sea and started sinking. Hotaru took a deep breath and dived. She grabbed Otoya's shirt, swam to the surface, and swam to shore.

The next morning, Hotaru was sitting next to Otoya's unconscious body on a shoreline. Scuttle then walked up to them.

"Is he - dead?" Hotaru asked Scuttle.

Scuttle opened one of Otoya's eyelids a bit then closed it. "It's hard to say." He picked up Otoya's foot and put it near his ear. "Oh, I - I can't make out a heartbeat."

Otoya then started breathing, though he didn't wake up. "No, look! He's breathing. He's so, beautiful." She stroked his hair as she started to sing again

Hotaru: _**What would I give  
>To live where you are?<br>What would I pay  
>To stay here beside you?<strong>_

At that moment, Haruka and Sebastian got washed up onto shore and looked at Hotaru.

_**What would I do to see you  
>Smiling at me? <strong>_

When Sebastian saw Hotaru next to Otoya, his mouth dropped open in shock. Scuttle came over to them and closed it.

_**Where would we walk?  
>Where would we run?<br>If we could stay all day in the sun?  
>Just you and me<strong>_

Otoya began to wake up and saw Hotaru looking over him. But because the sun was burning and his vision was blury, he saw a little blurry vision of beautiful girl with the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. They smiled at each other.

_**And I could be  
>Part of your world<strong>_  
>Hotaru heard the barking of a dog. She looked to her left and saw Max running her way. Hotaru and the others then hid as Max came up to Otoya, who was trying to get up, and the dog nuzzled his face. Max looked back towards Hotaru, who dove into the water.<p>

"Otoya!" Ryuuya came up to Otoya and helped him to his feet. "Oh, Sora. You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you?" Ryuuya asked.

"A girl - rescued me…" Otoya said, looking for Hotaru. "She was - singing . . . she had the most - beautiful voice."

"Ah, Otoya, I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater. Off we go." Ryuuya said before he turned to Max who was looking out at the sea. "Come on, Max."

With that, Otoya, Ryuuya, and Max walked up to the castle. Hotaru and the others watched the entire thing from behind some rocks. Hotaru was on top of a large rock daydreaming and Sebastian was talking to Haruka.

"We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened. The sea king will never know. You won't tell him, I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece." Sebastian said with Haruka nodding her head in agreement. Hotaru was still eyeing Otoya as she finished his song.

Hotaru: _**I don't know when  
>I don't know how<br>But I know something's starting right now **_

_**Watch and you'll see  
>Someday I'll be<br>Part of your world**_

A big wave splashed behind her. Meanwhile, two familiar hench-men were watching the entire thing from behind a rock. Meanwhile, in her dark chamber, the red haired woman watched the entire thing from her point-of-view. She was at first shocked, but then laughed.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it - it's too easy. The child is in love with a human. And not just any human - a prince! Her daddy'll LOVE that. King Triton's headstrong, lovesick girl would make a charming addition to my little garden." She said as she turns toward a group of small, withering polyps. They cowered in fear as the girl chuckled evilly. Her chuckle soon became a derisive laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

At the palace the next day, Hotaru's brothers were in line waiting at the bathroom door. Hotaru was inside.

"Hotaru, dear, time to come out. You've been in there all morning." Tokiya announced. Hotaru then opened the door and came out, humming to herself seemingly happy and obvious to everything around him.

"What is with her lately?" Shou asked. Hotaru then bummed into King Triton. "Morning, Daddy." Hotaru said before swimming off and continuing to hum to herself.

"Oh, she's got it bad." Shou said.

"What? What has she got?" King Triton asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Father? Hotaru's in love." Ren said.

"Hotaru? In love?" King Triton wondered with a surprised look on his face.

Later, in a nearby garden of ocean flowers, Sebastian was pacing back and forth. Hotaru sat on a rock, picking petals off of a flower.

"O.K. So far, so good. I don't think the king knows. But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long." Sebastian said to himself out loud.

Happiliy as Hotaru picked a flower petal. "He loves me..." In frown as she pulls another petal off. "Hmmm, he loves me not... "She picks off the last petal. "He loves me! I knew it!"

"Hotaru, stop talking crazy." Sebastian said.

"I gotta see him again - tonight! Scuttle knows where he lives."

"Hotaru - please. Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?"

"I'll swim up to his castle. Then Haruka will splash around to get his attention, and then with –"

"Down HERE is your home!" Hotaru started to swim off, but Sebastian blocked her way as Calypso music plays. "Hotaru - listen to me. The human world - it's a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there." After he said that, he started to sing.

Sebastian: _**The seaweed is always greener  
>In somebody else's lake<strong>_

Hotaru was looking up at the sky as Sebastian landed near her

_**You dream about going up there  
>But that is a big mistake <strong>_

_**Just look at the world around you  
>Right here on the ocean floor<br>Such wonderful things surround you  
>What more is you lookin' for? <strong>_

_**Under the sea  
>Under the sea<br>Darling it's better  
>Down where it's wetter<br>Take it from me **_

As he sang, Sebastian did some charades of a human pushing something heavy, then falling on his front, and panting.

_**Up on the shore they work all day  
>Out in the sun they slave away<br>While we devotin'  
>Full time to floatin'<br>Under the sea **_

Sebastian started to laugh a bit.

_**Down here all the fish is happy  
>As off through the waves they roll<br>The fish on the land ain't happy  
>They sad 'cause they in their bowl <strong>_

_**But fish in the bowl is lucky  
>They in for a worser fate<strong>_

Sebastian hands Hotaru a covered dinner tray as he continues._**  
>One day when the boss get hungry<strong>_

Hotaru lifts up the cover to reveal a fish on the tray_**.**_

Fish: _**Guess who's gon' be on the plate **_

Hotaru yelps and drops the tray and fish.

Sebastian: _**Uh-oh Under the sea  
>Under the sea<br>Nobody beat us  
>Fry us and eat us<br>In fricassee **_

Sebastian picks up a hook, looked at it in disgust, and tossed it away.

_**We what the land folks loves to cook  
>Under the sea we off the hook<br>We got no troubles  
>Life is the bubbles <strong>_

_**Under the sea (Under the sea)  
>Under the sea (Under the sea)<br>Since life is sweet here  
>We got the beat here<br>Naturally (Naturaly-e-e-e!)**_

Two more fishes each picked up an instrument, and played to the rhythm.

_**Even the sturgeon an' the ray  
>They get the urge 'n' start to play<br>We got the spirit  
>You got to hear it <strong>_

_**Under the sea **_

_**The newt play the flute  
>The carp play the harp<br>The plaice play the bass  
>And they soundin' sharp<br>The bass play the brass  
>The chub play the tub<br>The fluke is the duke of soul **_

_**(Yeah) **_

_**The ray he can play  
>The lings on the strings<br>The trout rockin' out  
>The blackfish she sings<br>The smelt and the sprat  
>They know where it's at<br>An' oh that blowfish blow **_

By now, Haruka had arrived. She came up to Hotaru. Suddenly, she was pulled away by a huge fish who danced with her. Somehow, she freed herself from his grip. She spotted Hotaru and came up to her. She whispered into Hotaru's ear and Hotaru smiled. They then left the area while Sebastian continued his song.

Sebastian: _**Under the sea  
>Under the sea<br>When the sardine  
>Begin the beguine<br>It's music to me **_

_**What do they got? A lot of sand**_

Sebastian threw some sand into the air, while he was conducting a band.

_**We got a hot crustacean band  
>Each little clam here<br>know how to jam here  
>Under the sea <strong>_

Two sea slug couples walked up to one another and began to dance with each other.

_**Each little slug here  
>Cuttin' a rug here<br>Under the sea **_

Sebastian pointed to a group of sea snails who were playing horns.

_**Each little snail here  
>Know how to wail here<br>That's why it's hotter  
>Under the water <strong>_

_**Ya we in luck here  
>Down in the muck here<br>Under the sea**_

The song ended when everyone looks to the rock that Hotaru was sitting on, noticing she wasn't there anymore. Then, without a word, everyone except Sebastian left.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hotaru? Hotaru? Oh . . . somebody's got to nail that girl's fins to the floor." Sebastian said to himself.

"Donald!" A voice called out. He turned around to see the same seahorse that started the concert. He swam so fast, he panted heavily. "Sebastian, I've been looking all over for you. I've got an urgent message from the sea king."

"The sea king?" Sebastian asked in fear.

"He wants to see you right away - something about Hotaru." The seahorse swam away. Sebastian gasped with a panicked face.

"He knows!" He whispered

In the throne room, King Triton was sitting on his throne, waiting for Sebastian while playing with a flower that Hotaru gave him.

"Let's see, now. . . . Oh, who could the lucky merman be?" He looks up and noticed a nervous Sebastian. "Come in, Sebastian." Sebastian walked up to the king. When he was a foot away, he looked at him.

"I mustn't overreact. I must remain calm." Sebastian mumbled to himself. "Yes –" In a squeaky voice. He clears his throat and speaks normally. "Yes, Your Majesty. "

"Now, Sebastian, I'm concerned about Hotaru. Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately?" Leon asked.

"Peculiar?" Sebastian asked nervously.

"You know, moaning about, daydreaming, singing to herself... You haven't noticed, hmm?"

"Oh - well, I –"

"Donald…" King Triton was getting anxious.

"Hmmm?" King Triton signaled the crab to come closer, which he did.

"I know you've been keeping something from me…"

"Keeping… something?" Sebastian was getting more nervous.

"About Hotaru?"

"Hotaru…?"

"In love?" That did it! The crab couldn't take it anymore.

"I tried to stop her, sir. She wouldn't listen. I told her to stay away from humans - they are bad, they are trouble, they –"Sebastian yelled out. He stopped short as King Triton grabbed him by his necks and lifted him up to his eye-level.

"Humans? WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?" King Triton shouted. He realized what he had just blurted out. He laugh sheepishly and gave nervous smiles. "Humans? Ho ho ho ho. . . . Who said anything about humans?" Sebasitan said. King Triton then walked off, a crab in his fist, to locate Hotaru.

Later, Haruka led Hotaru back to the cave.

"Haruka, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Hotaru asked.

"You'll see. It's a surprise." Haruka said as she led Hotaru further in the cave. Hotaru gasped in suprise when she saw... She saw Otoya's statue in perfect condition.

"Oh, Haruka- Haruka you're the best! it looks just like him. It even has his eyes." Hotaru said as she looked at the statue when she got close to it. "Why, Otoya, run away with you? This is all so - so sudden." She spins around in circles with glee…until she saw King Triton. "Daddy…!" Haruka hid behind a rock and poked her heads out. Sebastian stood behind King Triton with look of guilt

"I consider myself a reasonable merman." King Triton said as he swam a bit towards Hotaru and stopped a yard in front of her. "I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed."

"But Daddy!-"

"Is it true you rescued a human from drowning?"

"Daddy, I had to- "

"Contact between the human world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden. Hotaru, you know that! Everyone knows that!"

"He would have died-"

"One less human to worry about!"

"You don't even know him."

"Know him? I don't have to know him. They're all the same. Spineless, savage, harpooning, fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling-"

"Daddy, I love him!" Hotaru gasped and covered her mouth. Everyone else gasped in shock.

"No…Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, you're a mermaid!"

"I don't care." Hotaru said angrily behind the statue.

"So help me Hotaru, I am going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, so be it." With that said, he begins to blast everything in Hotaru's collection with his trident.

"Daddy…! No…No, please- Daddy, stop…!" King Triton then turned his sight to Otoya's statue. Hotaru knew what was coming next and gasped. "Daddy, Nooo…!" But it was too late. A powerful blast hit the statue shattering it to pieces. Hotaru looked at the remains in shock, which turned to sadness as sje started crying. King Triton turned around and glared at Hotaru...But his anger turned into guilt as he swam away, feeling ashamed.

(He blasts statue. Kairi begins crying and he leaves, ashamed.)


	7. Chapter 7

Haruka and Sebastian came out from hiding and swam over to Hotaru.

"Hotaru, I…" Sebastian tried to apologize.

"Just go away." Hotaru said while still crying. Sebastian sighed sadly and swam out of the cave with Haruka following. Unknown to Hotaru, she was being watched by Flotsam and Jetsam. They casually swim up to her.

"Poor child." Flotsam said. Flotsam and Jetsam swam over to Hotaru. Hotaru stopped crying, dried her eyes, and turned to see Flotsam and Jetsam.

"Poor, sweet child." Jetsam said.

"She has a very serious problem."

"If only there were something we could do."

"But there is something."

Hotaru looked a little scared. "Who - who are you?"

"Don't be scared." Jetsam said.

"We represent someone who can help you." Flotsam said.

"Someone who could make all your dreams come true."

"Just imagine –" They both said.

"You and your prince –" Jetsam said.

"Together, forever…" They both said.

"I don't understand." Hotaru said a little confused.

"Tomochika has great powers." Jetsam said, leaving Hotaru very surprised.

"The sea witch? Why, that's - I couldn't possibly - no! Get out of here! Leave me alone!"

"Suit yourself." Flotsam said.

"It was only a suggestion." Jetsam said as he flicked the statue's broken face to Hotaru, she looked at it and did some thinking.

"Wait." Hotaru called to them.

"Yeeeeeeeeeess?" They both answered.

Outside the cave, Haruka and Sebastian were outside feeling sorry for Hotaru.

Haruka sniffed as she wiped her tears away. "Poor Hotaru."

"I didn't mean to tell, it was an accident." Sebastian said. Just then, they heard the boulder come open. They turned to see Hotaru, Flotsam, and Jetsam swimming off. Sebastian swam up to Hotaru. "Hotaru - where are you going? Hotaru, what are you doing here with this riff-raff?"

Hotaru just kept swimming and said coldly, "I'm going to see Tomochika." Sebastian gasped at the name he just heard.

"Hotaru, no!" Sebastain tried to stop her by grabbing her fin. "No, she's a demon, she's a monster!"

"Why don't you go tell my father? You're good at that." Hotaru looked at Sebastian with an angry look, and flicked him off her fin. She then continued to follow Flotsam and Jetsam.

"But…But, I…" But Hotaru, Flotsam, and Jetsam were already ten miles ahead of them. Sebastian turned towards Haruka with a determined look on his face. "Come on." They swam after Hotaru, Flotsam, and Jetsam in hot pursuit, fearful that Hotaru would do something that she and the others would regret for the rest of their lives.

Later, Hotaru followed Flotsam and Jetsam through the dark part of the ocean until they came to a old cave. The young mermaid assumed that this was where Tomochika lived as she looked up at it nervously and was hesitant to going further.

"This way." Flotsam and Jetsam said. Hotaru gulped nervously, nodded and followed them in. SHe was a bit spooked out by the interior of the cave as she followed Flotsam and Jetsam in. What really freaked Hotaru out was the polyps garden, where the small withering beings looked as if they were trying to tell Hotaru something. Then, a polyps wrapped itself onto Hotaru's wrist, making her yelp. She struggled until she got out of its grip and swim after Flotsam and Jetsam until she came to center part of the cave.

"Come in. Come in, my child." A voice said. Hotaru froze with shock and spun around to see Tomochika there. "We mustn't lurk in doorways - it's rude. One MIGHT question your upbringing…Now, then. You're here because you have a thing for this human. This, er, prince fellow. Not that I blame you - he is quite a catch, isn't he?" She swims around on her beauty table straightening out herself up. "Well, angel fish, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want - is to become a human yourself."

Hotaru gasped upon hearing this. "Can you DO that?" Tomochika smirked and turned towards Hotaru.

"My dear, sweet child. That's what I do - it's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk - like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to." Hotaru became a bit nervous as Tomochika began to sing.

Tomochika: _**I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
>They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch<strong>_

Flotsam and Jetsam snickered, earning a glare from Tomochika, causing them to shut up.

_**But you'll find that nowadays  
>I've mended all my ways <strong>_

_**Repented, seen the light and made a switch  
>True? Yes<br>And I fortunately know a little magic  
>It's a talent that I always have possessed <strong>_

_**And here lately, please don't laugh  
>I use it on behalf<br>Of the miserable, lonely and depressed **_

On her magic projection, a hologram of a skinny man and a fat woman appeared.

"Pathetic." Tomochika whispered to Flotsam and Jetsam.

_**Poor unfortunate souls **_

_**In pain **_

_**In need **_

_**This one longing to be thinner  
>That one wants to get the girl<br>And do I help them?**_

She snapped her fingers and the hologram man was fit and the woman was skinny. The two smiled and hugged.

_**Yes, indeed **_

_**Those poor unfortunate souls **_

_**So sad **_

_**So true **_

Meanwhile, at the entrance of the polyps' garden, Sebastian looked in and looked shocked. He then signaled for Haruka to come over. She, who looked as pale as a ghost because she was terrified by the garden, came up. Sebastian then silently swim through the garden while Haruka followed, extremely scared out of her wits.

_**They come flocking to my cauldron  
>Crying, "Spells, Ursula please!"<br>And I help them?  
>Yes, I do <strong>_

_**Now it's happened once or twice  
>Someone couldn't pay the price<br>And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals**_

The holograms then turned into holograms of polyps, making Hotaru gasp in horror, and she backed away.

_**Yes, I've had the odd complaint  
>But on the whole I've been a saint <strong>_

On 'saint', she pulled a seaweed and put it over her head.

_**To those poor unfortunate souls**_

After that, Tomochika swam over to Hotaru, and placed a hand on her shoulder almost creeping Hotaru out.

"Now, here's the deal." She lead Hotaru over to the magic protection. "I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Got that? Three days. Now listen, this is important." A hologram of three suns passed by over a hologram of the earth. "Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear ol' princey to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss - the kiss of true love." A hologram of a crown appeared on a heart that shimmered. Unknown to anyone, Sebastian and Haruka (who was still pretty much scared out of her wits) swam into the room and stayed at the doorway. "If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human, permanently." As a hologram of a silhouette of a teenage girl walked, making Hotaru smile. "But - if he doesn't, you turn back into a mermaid, and –" The hologram of the silhouetted boy turned into a silhouette of Hotaru in her mermaid form and the real Hotaru frowned, and the hologram faded. "You belong to me."

"No Hotaru!" Sebastian said. Without warning, Flotsam and Jetsam tied up him and Haruka and wrapped themselves around their mouths, silencing them.

"Have we got a deal?" Tomochika asked.

"If I become human, I'll never be with my father or brothers again." Hotaru said to herself.

"That's right…But - you'll have your man." Tomochika chuckled fiendishly. "Life's full of tough choices, innit? Oh - and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know."

"But I don't have any –"

"I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle. You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is…your voice."

Hotaru gulped at the thought of this and put her hand on her throat. "My voice?"

"You've got it, sweetcakes. No more talking, singing, zip."

"But without my voice, how can I –"

"You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha!" Tomochika then began to sing again.

Tomochika: _**The men up there don't like a lot of blabber  
>They think a girl who gossips is a bore<strong>_

As she sang this line, Tomchika swam over to a cupboard and tapped on the door with hand, making it open.  
><em><strong>Yes, on land it's much preferred<br>For ladies not to say a word **_

_**And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?  
>Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation<strong>_

She threw a few ingredients into a cauldron as Hotaru looked on.

_**True gentlemen avoid it when they can  
>But they dote and swoon and fawn <strong>_

_**On a lady who's withdrawn  
>It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man<strong>_

Tomochika then threw a tongue into the cauldron.

_**Come on, you poor unfortunate soul **_

_**Go ahead! **_

_**Make your choice!**_

As Tomochika sang the next line, she made a vision of Otoya smiling appear before Hotaru, who smiled lovingly at the image.

_**I'm a very busy woman  
>And I haven't got all day<br>It won't cost much **_

_**Just your voice!**_

As Tomochika said that part, the vision of Otoya looked like he was saying it, and the vision disappeared, as Tomochika jumped forward, nearly scaring the living daylights out of Hotaru.

_**You poor unfortunate soul **_

_**It's sad **_

_**But true**_

Tomochika then put her hand on Hotaru's shoulder, and with her other hand, whipped out a contract appear with a bone-like pen.

_**If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet  
>You've got to pay the toll<br>Take a gulp and take a breath  
>And go ahead and sign the scroll! <strong>_

Hotaru read the first part, which read, "I hereby hand over unto Tomochika; the sea witch, one voice." She didn't bother to read the fine print, and she skipped to the far bottom, which read, "Signed, for all eternity, X."

_**Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've gother, boys  
>The boss is on a roll<br>This poor unfortunate soul. **_

A stern look came onto Hotaru's face as she looked up. Hotaru grabbed the pen as her friends eyes widened in horror. Hotaru then turned her own head away while clenching her teeth as he signed 'Hotaru' on the dotted line. When Hotaru finished signing her own name, Tomochika took the contract back and smiled evilly. Her cauldron then started glowing blue.

_**Paluga, sarruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea.**_

As Tomochika chanted this, she waved her hand, and a blue whirlwind appeared around her and Hotaru, who looked extremely nervous.

_**Now rings us glossitis and max laryngitis,  
>La voce to me! <strong>_

Then, two huge white phantom-like hands appeared out of the tip of Tomochika's hand. Each was to her left and right. She then turned green all over, as did Hotaru.

_**Now . . . sing!**_

Hotaru nodded nervously, took a deep breath and began to sing.

"Keep singing!"

Then, the one phantom hand held Hotaru, who was still singing, still while the other went into her mouth and down her throat and took a gold-glowing sphere out. It was Hotaru's voice! Even though it was taken from her, Hotaru's voice still sang. She then clasped her hands over her throats as she looked on with a look of shock on her face. The phantom hands took the sphere to Tomochika and it went into a small shell pendant hanging around her neck as she smiled fiendishly.

Then, Tomochika began to laugh wickedly as Hotaru got trapped in a yellow bubble, and she began to completely change. After the transformation was done, Hotaru now had a pair of human legs. The bubble that had him trapped then popped, and Hotaru tried to breathe in the water. Sebastian and Haruka swam over to Hotaru, and they all swim up as Shredder continued to laugh. Then, in the mortal world, in an ocean nearby Otoya's hometown, Hotaru came out of the water, gasping for air. Soon enough, the others came up, too, and they helped Hotaru swim to shore.


	8. Chapter 8

By the beach near the castle, Otoya was playing his guitar to the tune of the song that his mystery girl sang to him while Max ran around. He then stops and sighs sadly.

"That voice. I can't get it out of my head." He bends down and pets Max. "I've looked everywhere, Pluto - where could she be?"

Elsewhere, on another part of the shore, Haruka and Sebastian washed up. They, with the exception of Hotaru, were exhausted as Sebastian fell flat on his face. Hotaru woke up slowly and lift up her leg...She smiled when she realized that she was a human.

"Well, look at what the catfish dragged in!" Everyone looked up to see Scuttle flying towards them. "Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different. Don't tell me - I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right?" Hotaru shook her head in response. "No? No huh, well let me see. New…seashells? No new seashells." Hotaru bounced her leg, trying to give Scuttle a hint. "I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now, but if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll –"

"SHE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT!" Scuttle looked shocked at how Sebastian yelled at him. "She traded her voice to the sea witch and got legs. Jeez, man…"

"I knew that." Scuttle said. Hotaru tried to stand up on her new legs.

"Hotaru's been turned into a human. She's gotta make the prince fall in love with her, and he's gotta ki- he's gotta kiss her." Haruka explained.

"And she's only got three days." Sebastian added as Hotaru lost her balance and her legs wobbled. Hotaru then fell into the water. "Just look at her. On legs. On human legs! My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would her father say? I'll tell you what her father'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a crab, that's what her father'd say! I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and tell him just like I shoulda done de minute-" Hotaru picked Sebastian up before he got back in the water and shook her head. "And don't you shake your head at me, young lady. Maybe there's still time. If we could get that witch to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be…just be…" Hotaru looked at him with the sad eyes. The crab gave in. "Just be miserable for the rest of your life." Sebastian groaned. "Alright, alright. I'll try to help you find that prince." Hotaru smiled and kissed the crab before putting him down. "Boy. What a soft-shell I'm turning out to be."

"Now, Hotaru, I'm tellin' ya, if you wanna be a human the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see." Scuttle said.

Meanwhile, Otoya and Max walked along the beach until Max heard something that made him run around.

"Max?" Max then ran down the shore as Otoya chased him. "Huh…what, Max!"

Meanwhile, Hotaru was wearing a dress made from an old mast. Scuttle whistled before he said, "Ya look great kid. Ya look - sensational." The group heard barks and turns to see Max heading right for them. Haruka and Scuttle hid behind some rocks. Sebastian screamed in panic as he hid in the sail. Max ran towards Hotaru and chased her until she got on a rock. Max jumped up and licked Hotaru on her face. Otoya then came around the corner.

"Max!" The dog jumped off Hotaru and ran to Otoya. "Max - Quiet Max! What's gotten into you fella?" He then looks up and sees a freaked out Hotaru. "Oh…Oh, I see."

Otoya walked up to Hotaru and asked, "Are you okay., miss? I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you. He's harmless, really -…you…seem very familiar…to me." He then took a good look at Hotaru. "Have we met?" Hotaru nodded her head madly. "We have met?" Hotaru nodded again and smiled.

"I knew it! You're the one - the one I've been looking for! What's your name?" Hotaru tried to open her mouth to answer. 'I'm Hotaru' is what we would have said, but no voice came out.

"What's wrong? What is it?" Otoya asked in concern. Hotaru pointed at her throat. "You can't speak?" Hotaru shook her head sadly.

"Oh. Then you couldn't be who I thought." Hotaru and Max sighed in frustration. Just then, Hotaru got an idea and began doing charades. "What is it? You're hurt?" Hotaru then flapped her arms. "No, No…You need help." Hotaru slipped off the rock and fell in Otoya's arms.

"Whoa, whoa, careful - careful - easy." The two then locked eyes for a brief moment, then Otoya looked over Hotaru's outfit. "Gee, you must have really been through something. Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on…Come on, you'll be okay." The two then walked off with Max behind them. Hotaru looked back at her friends and smiled. Scuttle gave her a thumbs up.

Later, in a bathroom, Hotaru was playing in a bubble bath in a huge tub. A man that looked like a woman then entered the room. She had long curly pink hair with a colorful headband on top of her head, a pair of blue eyes, yellow sweater, a pair of leggings, and flats. Her name was Ringo Tsukimiya.

"Washed up from a shipwreck. Oh, the poor thing. We'll have you feeling better in no time." He said before he picks up Hotaru's 'dress'. "I'll just - I'll just get this washed for you."

Ringo tossed the outfit out the window and it landed in a huge wooden tub filled with soapy water. Sebastian poked his head out and gaged, but went back in as a washer washed it, unaware of the crab inside.

"Well you must have at least heard about this girl."

"Well, Lulu says…" She washed the sail. Under the water, Sebastian made a shaky voice. He was taken out of the water and then burped, but the washer was still unaware of the crab. "Since when has Lulu got anything right. I mean really, this girl shows up in rags and doesn't speak-"

As the washer rung the water out of the outfit, Sebastian growled in anger as he was rung out as well. Another washer took the sail and hung it on the clothesline. "Madame, please…!"

"…not my idea of a princess. If Otoya's looking for a girl, I know a couple of highly available ones right here …" Sebastian, still unnoticed, jumped out of the sail and into a window. He grumbled angrily before looking around and gasping. He found a lot of dead fish being cooked, fried, boiled, ect. What shocked him the most was a plate full of fried crab. This shocked him so much that he fainted.

In the dining room, Ryuuya was sitting at the table while Otoya looked out the window and on at the sea.

"Oh, Otoya, be reasonable. Nice young ladies just don't - swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then - flutter off into oblivion, like some –"

Otoya then looked at him. "I'm tellin' you, Ryuuya, she was REAL! I'm gonna find that girl - and I'm gonna marry her."

"Ha Ha. Come on honey. Don't be shy." Ringo said. Otoya turned to see Hotaru entering the room. She was wearing a beautiful navy blue strapless dress completed with a silver and rhinestone bracelet on her wirst.

"Oh, Otoya, isn't she a vision?"

"You look - wonderful." Hotaru blushed at Otoya's comment.

"Come come come, you must be famished. Let me help you my dear. There we go - ah - quite comfy? Uh." He brings Hotaru to a chair and then sat down. Hotaru sat down and saw something next to her plate that made her smile. "It's - It's not ofen that we have such a lovely dinner guest, eh Otoya?" Ryuuya said.

Hotaru then picked up the "dinglehopper", and started combing her hair. She stopped when she saw Otoya give her a funny look and Ryuuya blink twice. Hotaru then put the fork down in embarrassment. She then saw Ryuuya light a pipe and smiled in excitement wanting to see the pipe for herself.

"Uh, do you like it?" Ryuuya handed Hotaru the pipe. "It is rather – fine…" Hotaru blew into the pipe with all her might, blowing the contents into Ryuuya's face. Next thing she knew, Ryuuya's face was covered in soot, making Otoya burst out laughing.

"Oh, my!" Ringo said while giggling.

Otoya stopped laughing; sheepishly. "Ahem, so sorry Ryuuya."

"Why, Otoya, that's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks." Ringo said.

"Oh, very amusing." Ryuuya said as he cleans his face off with a napkin. He smiled again and turned to Ringo. "Ringo, my dear, what's for dinner?"

"Oooh, you're gonna love it. Chef's been fixing his specialty, stuffed crab."

In the kitchen, Sebastian came to and poked his head out from behind a container. He looked up and saw a strange figure. It was a man who has huge and wore a chef outfit. His name was Chief Louis. As he went over to a counter with a few fish on it, he started to sing in a French accent.

Louis: _**Les poissons  
>Les poissons<br>How I love les poissons **_

_**Love to chop**_

On "chop", Louis choped the salmon in half, making Sebastian cringe.  
><em><strong>And to serve little fish<br>First I cut off their heads  
>Then I pull out the bones <strong>_

_**Ah mais oui  
>Ca c'est toujours delish <strong>_

Louis cut off the head of the salmon and pulled out their bones. Watching this made Sebastian look like he was going to be sick.

_**Les poissons  
>Les poissons<br>Hee hee hee  
>Hah hah hah <strong>_

_**With the cleaver I hack them in two**_

Sebastian then ran off to another part of the counter, and gasped as he looks at the salmon head

_**I pull out what's inside  
>And I serve it up fried <strong>_

_**God, I love little fishes  
>Don't you?<strong>_

After getting on the plate full of stuffed crabs, Sebastian picked up a piece of lettuce and tried to sneak away.

_**Here's something for tempting the palate  
>Prepared in the classic technique <strong>_

_**First you pound the fish flat with a mallet  
>Then you slash through the skin<br>Give the belly a slice  
>Then you rub some salt in <strong>_

_**'Cause that makes it taste nice**_

On "Slash" and "slice", Sebastian felt queasy. Louis then picked up the piece of lettuce Sebastian was hiding under and mistook him for a crab that he missed.

_**Zut alors, I have missed one! **_

As the man began to sing again, he held Sebastian and started doing dramatic poses.

_**Sacre bleu  
>What is this?<br>How on earth could I miss  
>Such a sweet little succulent crab? <strong>_

_**Quel dommage  
>What a loss<br>Here we go in the sauce**_

He then threw Sebastian into the sauce bowl.

_**Now some flour, I think **_

_**Just a dab**_

He then poured flour onto Sebastian, causing the crab to sneeze.

_**Now I stuff you with bread**_

He then stuffed bread in Sebastian's shell.

_**It don't hurt 'cause you're dead  
>And you're certainly lucky you are <strong>_

Sebastian spat the piece of bread out and gasped for air.

_**'Cause it's gonna be hot  
>In my big silver pot<br>Toodle loo mon poisson **_

_**Au revoir!**_

Louis then threw Sebastian towards a pot of boiling water. Luckily, the crab grabbed onto the side, saving himself. A bit of water splashed on his claw, and he yelled as he flew out of his dead crab disguise and hopped on the counter, catching Louis's attention. Sebastian looked towards Louis, screamed and began to run off, until Louis picked him up.

"What is this?" Louis wondered.

Sebastian glared daggers at the man, opened his claw and snapped Louis's nose. Louis screamed. As he tried to grab Sebatian, who was on top of the stove, his bare hand ended up touching said stove, causing the man to scream in pain. The crab then dropped a pot onto Louis's foot, causing the man to jump up and down holding his foot. He then glared daggers at Sebastian and grabbed a bunch of knives and tried hitting him but missed, unaware that Sebastian made it to the counter and dumped a bowl of ketchup on Louis's head. Louis picked up a butcher axe and chopped the counter in two, but noticed Sebastian wasn't there. He looked around and saw the crab running away screaming until he reached a china cabinet and turned to see Louis, who was running at him while screaming and then jumped at the parrot. Sebastian screamed and went behind the cabinet.

In the dining room, Hotaru, Otoya, Ryuuya, and Ringo heard strange noises from the kitchen

"I think I'd better go see what Louis is up to." Ringo said before leaving.

In the kitchen, that looked like a storm hit it, Louis was tearing it apart, looking for Sebastian.

"Come out you little pipsqueak and fight like a man!" Louis shouted. As Louis looked under the table, Ringo came in and saw the mess.

"Louis!" Louis stopped tearing the place apart, and slowly looked at the doorway where an angry-looking Ringo standing there. Louis yelped and laughed nervously. "What are you doing?"

"Well - I - I was just - er, er, I'm sorry, Madame." Louis said. Ringo walked out of the kitchen with three trays. He entered the dining room, and saw the three were still talking.

"You know, Otoya, perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour?" Ryuuya suggested. Otoya, who wasn't paying attention and was looking only at Hotaru, turned to Ryuuya.

"I'm sorry, Ryuuya, what was that?"

"You can't spend all your time moping about, you need to get out. Do something, have a life." Ryuuya said as he lifted up the lid on his plate. Hotaru looked and gasped silently as she saw Sebastian on his plate. "Get your mind off –"

"Easy, Ryuuya, Easy." Hotaru took off her plate cover and motioned Sebastian to get under it. Sebastian nodded and crawled over to Hotaru's plate unnoticed by anyone except Hotaru. When the crab got onto his plate, Hotaru slammed the lid over it.

"It's not a bad idea. If she's interested. Well - whaddaya say? Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?" Otoya asked. Hotaru nods and smiles.

"Wonderful, now let's eat, before this crab wanders off my plate." Ryuuya said before he poked his fork into the piece of lettuce where Sebastian was then looks in surprise to see no crab there.

Later that night, Hotaru, now wearing a white nightgown, watched from her bedroom balcony down at the courtyard as Otoya played happily with Max, who seemed to be barking happily.

"Come here boy…! Arrr..." Max then jumped in Otoya's arms, and licked his face happily. Then, Otoya looked up at the balcony to see Hotaru there and he waved. Hotaru blushed and waved back. She then walked into his room.


	9. Chapter 9

Hotaru walked towards her bed while Sebastian was complaining as he got some lettuce off him.

"This has got to be, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my life." He complained before Hotaru came over to Sebastian and patted him on the head. Hotaru then went over to her bed, and got on it. She then realized that it was very soft, and relaxed.

"I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, young lady. Now - we got to make a plan to get that boy to kiss you. Tomorrow, when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best. You gotta bat your eyes - like this." Sebastian demonstrated how she should bat her eyes. "You gotta pucker up your lips - like this." He puckering up his lips with his eyes closed. He then heard soft snoring, and he stopped his puckering demonstration, and opened one eye to see Hotaru fast asleep. He smiled as he got on Hotaru's bed, and fell asleep on the pillow next to him. He then turned off the light.

"Hm. You are hopeless child. You know dat? Completely hopeless…" He smile before he went to sleep.

Meanwhile, back in the ocean, in the palace, King Triton was pacing back and forth in worry in the throne room. That was when the seahorse came swimming up to him. He then turned to look at him with hope.

"Any sign of them?" King Triton asked.

"No, Your Majesty. We've searched everywhere. We've found no trace of your daughter - or Sebastian." The seahorse said sadly.

"Well, keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until she's safe at home."

"Yes sire." The seahorse bowed his head and swam away.

"Oh, what have I done? What have I done?" King Triton asked himself.

The next day, in the kingdom, Hotaru, who was now dressed in a fuchsia dress with a black corset and black shoes, was on tour of the Kingdom with Otoya. Otoya took Hotaru on a tour of the kingdom in a horse carriage. Otoya chuckled as Hotaru leaned over the side of the carriage and was looking at the view from underneath the carriage. As the carriage passed by on a bridge, Haruka was swimming around unnoticed trying to keep up to them.

"Has he kissed her yet?" Haruka asked.

Then, Sebastian poked his head out of his hiding place and spoke to her, "Not yet."

"Ohh…"Haruka groaned.

Later, in the plaza, Hotaru looked on at everything with a smile as Otoya looked at her.

"Oh Judy!"

The voice got the girl's attention. She looked in the direction of the voice to see a puppet show, and she went over to the booth and pulled the puppet off the hand. 'Whoops!' Hotaru thought with a sheepish grin. A little later, Otoya and Hotaru danced in the plaza as they smiled. Then, they were driving off to the countryside underneath an archway as Scuttle landed on a perch and spoke to Haruka.

"Yo, Haurka! Any kissing?" He asked.

"No, not yet."

"Hmm. Well they - they better get crackin'."

Later, as Otoya and Hotaru rode along the countryside, Hotaru made a gesture as if she wanted to drive. The two then switched places, and Hotaru started driving like a maniac. Otoya saw that the chasm was in front of the carriage and screamed. The carriage drove off the road, but made it to the other side. Hotaru then drove more calmly, making Otoya sign in relief.

Later, that evening, Otoya and Hotaru sat in a rowboat on a lake. Meanwhile, the others tried to see if anything was happening.

"Move over - move your big feathers. I can't see a thing." Haruka complained.

"Nothing is happening…Only one day left, and that boy ain't puckered up once. Okay, alright, this calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation. Stand back." Scuttle said before he flew over at a tree branch and started to sing. Haruka covered her ears. Luckily, she didn't hear Scuttle horrible singing, which could cause glass to break. In the boat, Otoya heard Scuttle's terrible singing and cringed.

"Wow. Somebody should find that poor animal and put it out of its misery." Otoya said. Hotaru nodded, cringing as well. She looked up to see Scuttle, who gave him a thumbs up as he continued. Hotaru faced palmed herself in frustration. Sebastian couldn't take it anymore and threw a rock at him.

"Jeez, man, I'm surrounded by amateurs! You want something done; you've got to do it yourself. First, we got to create the mood." Then Sebastian began to sing.

Sebastian: _**Percussion…  
>Strings… Winds… Words… <strong>_

_**There you see her  
>Sitting there across the way<br>She don't got a lot to say  
>But there's something about her <strong>_

Sebastian leaned towards Otoya, who looked at Hotaru in confusion as the crab continued. Hotaru saw him, and gasped silently.

_**And you don't know why  
>But you're dying to try<br>You wanna kiss the girl **_

He hid as Otoya turned to look behind himself.__"Did you hear something?" He asked. Hotaru shrugged

Sebastian: _**Yes, you want her  
>Look at her, you know you do<strong>_

Otoya and Hotaru looked at each other with a smile.

_**Possible she wants you too  
>There is one way to ask her <strong>_

_**It don't take a word**_

Sebastian and the animals, that were singing as background, looked on with smiles of hope as Hotaru and Otoya leaned towards each other. Hotaru went in for a kiss, but Otoya leaned back. Hotaru then put her face in her hands.

_**Not a single word  
>Go on and kiss the girl <strong>_

Sebastian then turns to the others with a smile. "Sing with me now."

_**Sha la la la la la  
>My oh my<br>Look like the boy too shy  
>Ain't gonna kiss the girl <strong>_

Hotaru was feeling pretty frustrated right now, you can tell in her features.

_**Sha la la la la la  
>Ain't that sad?<br>Ain't it a shame?  
>Too bad, he gonna miss the girl <strong>_

"You know, I feel really bad not knowing your name. Heh - maybe I could guess. Is it, err, Yumi?" Hotaru made a face that said, 'Eew! Heck no!' "Okay, no. How 'bout - Keiko?" Hotaru shook her head in disgust. "Hana?"

Sebastian leaned forward towards Otoya and whispered to him. "Hotaru. Her name is Hotaru." He then went back into hiding.

"Hotaru?" Hotaru nodded and smiled. Otoya smiled back. "Hotaru? Well, that's kinda pretty. Okay. – Hotaru…" Two flamingos opened the drapes to the lagoon and Hotaru's and Otoya's boat went through.

Sebastian: _**Now's your moment  
>Floating in a blue lagoon<strong>_

He rose out of the water, unnoticed by both Hotaru and Otoya.

_**Boy you better do it soon  
>No time will be better <strong>_

_**She don't say a word  
>And she won't say a word<br>Until you kiss the girl **_

_**Sha la la la la la  
>Don't be scared<br>You got the mood prepared  
>Go on and kiss the girl <strong>_

_**Sha la la la la la  
>Don't stop now<br>Don't try to hide it how  
>You want to kiss the girl <strong>_

_**Sha la la la la la  
>Float along<strong>_

At this point, a group of flamingos were dancing when Scuttle came down in front of them and started singing again. They glare at him. One of them grabs his beak quickly, shutting him up.

_**And listen to the song  
>The song say kiss the girl <strong>_

A few fishes were swimming around the boat on their backs as they sprayed water from their mouths like whales.

_**Sha la la la la  
>The music play<br>Do what the music say  
>You got to kiss the girl <strong>_

_**You've got to kiss the girl**_

As Hotaru and Otoya looked at each other passionately, the group looked excited as they smiled.

_**You wanna kiss the girl **_

_**You've gotta kiss the girl**_

Sebastian at them with a smile as he held Scuttle by the throat and shook him.

_**Go on and kiss the girl **_

When Hotaru and Otoya were about to kiss, the boat suddenly tipped over, making the two fall into the water. Sebastian put his face into his claws as if he lost all hope. Otoya and Hotaru then stood up.

"Whoa, hang on - I've gotcha." Otoya said as he helped Hotaru up. Unknown to any of them, Flotsam and Jetsam were watching the scene from the water. The two chuckle sinisterly as they high fived each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile, in her lair, Tomochika watched Hotaru and Otoya stand up in the water (totally soaked) from her magic projection. The sea witch then smiled evilly.

"Nice work, boys. That was a close one." She said before her smile turned into a scowl. "Too close. The little tramp! Oh, she's better than I thought." She swims over to her cupboard and pulled out a potion vial and a glass sphere (which had a butterfly in it) and swims towards her cauldron. "At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure. Well, it's time Tomochika took matters into her own hands!" Tomochika threw the glass sphere and the potion into the cauldron, and she continued evilly as she held out the pendent that contained Hotaru's voice "Triton's daughter will be mine - and then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!" She then started to glow as she laughed derisively as she transformed into a normal teenaged girl and her voice changed.

Later that evening, Otoya played his guitar as he stood on the balcony, overlooking the sea. Ryuuya then approached him after he stopped playing after a sad sigh.

"Hotaru, if I may say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes." Ryuuya said before he left him alone on the balcony.

Otoya thought about this for a moment and looked up at Hotaru, who was standing at his bedroom window as she brushed her hair and went to bed. Otoya smiled and then frowned as he sighed sadly as he looked down at his guitar, then towards the sea and, with all his might, he tossed the guitar as far away into the ocean as he could. He looked up at Hotaru's bedroom window. Otoya began to walk off to see Hotaru.

But then, Otoya heard a voice singing. He looked around for the source. The boy looked down at the shore and saw a girl with long wavy brown hair, blue eyes. She wore a black and lavender dress with black heels and a shell necklace. Suddenly, the girl's singing that was so familiar to Otoya caused him to become hypnotized. And it just happened; Otoya literally fell for the girl's spell.

The next day, Hotaru and Sebastian were asleep in the bedroom. At the same time, a familiar seagull came into the room.

"Hotaru! Hotaru, wake up! Wake up! I just heard the news." Scuttle shouted happily. Hotaru and Sebastian woke up groggily. Just then, Scuttle shook the former mermaid's hand. "Congratulations, kiddo, we did it!"

"What is this idiot babbling about?" Sebastian asked with a groan.

"Right - as if you two didn't know, uh? The whole town's buzzin' about the prince gettin' himself hitched this afternoon!" Scuttle answered with a smile before he came over to Sebastian and gave him a noogies. "You know, he's getting married! You silly sidewalker! I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it!" With that, Scuttle jumped out the window and flew off.

Hotaru looked a little confused and then smiled as she looked extremely excited. She went over to Sebastian, gave him a hug, let go, and ran out of her bedroom happily with Sebastian following. Hotaru reached the grand staircase, sill excited. But when she got to the balcony, she looked down in the foyer, and shock met her eyes. Down there was Otoya and Ryuuya, along with the girl from the other night. At the same time, Sebastian reached to where she was, and looked down to see the three.

"Well, uh - err, Otoya. I-it appears that I was mistaken." Ryuuya said as he scratched the back of his neck while Otoya was still in the trance. "This mystery maiden of yours does - in fact exist. And - and she is lovely. Congratulations, my dear." With that, Ryuuya then shook the hand of the girl.

"We wish to be married as soon as possible." Otoya said to Ryuuya.

"Oh, yes - of course, Otoya, but, er - but these things do take time, you know…" Ryuuya began before Otoya interrupted.

"This afternoon, Ryuuya. The wedding ship departs at sunset." On the balcony, Hotaru and Sebastian looked shocked.

"Oh, oh - very well, Otoya - as you wish."Hotaru was now so upset that tears flooded up in her eyes. She ran off with Sebastian following. Only the girl saw them leaving. Then the girl then looked at the pendent still hanging around her neck as she chuckled evilly, but quietly.

Later, Hotaru arrived at the dock to see the wedding ship depart. Haruka was there as well. The sad young mermaid then slid down a pole on the dock, sitting down and crying. Sebastian and Haruka stared at Hotaru with a sad face.

Meanwhile Scuttle was flying to the wedding ship while humming to himself. Suddenly, when he stopped at hearing a voice singing from a room. Scuttle looked through the window of the bride's dressing room and saw, not Hotaru, but a different girl. As he watched in confusion, the girl in question was singing.

The girl: _**What a lovely little bride I'll make, my dear I'll look divine  
>Things are working out according to my ultimate design<strong>_

With an evil smirk, she picked up a pin and threw it at a vase, destroying it. Scuttle gulped at seeing this.

_**Soon I'll have that little mermaid and the ocean will be mine!**_

The girl laughed evilly as she looked into the mirror. Scuttle looked shocked to see that the reflection was Tomochika in the girl's reflection.

"The sea witch!" Scuttle exclaimed. "Oh no…She's- I gotta…" He runs into side of ship and flies off to find Hotaru. "Hotaru!"

Back on the dock, Hotaru was still in a heap with the others looking sadly. At the same time, Scuttle landed right next to them.

"Hotaru! Hotaru. I was flying, I wa - of course I was flying - An' - I s- I saw that the watch - the witch was watchin' a mirror, and she was singin' with a stolen set o' pipes!" Scuttle grabbed Sebastian with his two hands and looked into his eyes. "Do you hear what I'm tellin' you? THE PRINCE IS MARRYING THE SEA WITCH IN DISGUISE!" He shook him before letting him go. Hotaru was shocked at what she just heard.

"Are you sure about this?" Sebastian asked.

"Have I ever been wrong? I mean when it's important!" Scuttle shouted.

"What are we gonna do!" Haruka exclaimed.

Hotaru stood up and looked at the wedding ship, seeing the sun set as well. _Before the sun sets on the third day... _Tomochika's voice said from inside Hotaru's mind in a haunting. With a look of determination, Hotaru jumped into the water and began swimming towards the ship. Sebastian snapped a rope and knocked over some barrels and they landed in the water. Then he looked at Haruka.

"Hotaru, grab onto that! Haruka, Get her over to that boat as fast as your fins can carry you!" Sebastian ordered.

A determined look came onto her faces and nodded. "I'll try." Haruka started to swim with ropes around her. Haruka swam to the ship as fast as possible.

"I've gotta get to the sea king. He must know about this." Sebastian said.

"What - What about me? What about ME?"

"You - find a way to STALL THAT WEDDING!" Sebastian ordered before he jumped in the water.

"Stall the wedding. Wh- what am I - what - that's it!" Scuttle flies off to and rally the animals and fishes with his squeaking. "Move it, let's go, we got an emergency here!"

Meanwhile, on the wedding ship, Otoya and the girl/Tomochika walked down the aisle. The disguised villain then noticed Max growling at her with his teeth showing, but the girl/Tomochika kicked him. With a look of satisfaction on her face, she and Otoya continued down the aisle until they reached the end and stopped in front of an old Reverend.

"Dearly beloved..." The Reverend started.

A mile away from the ship, Haruka and Hotaru were still swimming towards the ship. "Don't worry Hotaru. ugh - we - we're gonna make it. We're almost there." Haruka said.

Back at the ship, the girl/Tomochika smiled evilly, watching the sun setting as the Reverend continued.

"Yes, um, do you Otoya, take Mia, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Otoya said, still in a trance.

"Eh, and do you… " Mia/Tomochika and everyone turned as Scuttle and other animals arrived on the ship, causing mayhem. Bunch of seagulls came swooping down on her. Sea creatures stuck on top of her. At the same time Hotaru just arrived on the ship and started climbing. "…then by the power inves-"

"Get away from me you slimy little-" Mia/Tomochika shouted before she thrown up in the air by seals. Suddenly, dolphins squirt water at her. Scuttle came to her face and squawked at her ear.

"Oh, why you little-" Mia/Tomochika strangled Scuttle on the throat. Scuttle grabbed the pendent from around Mia/Tomochika's neck. Just then, Max came running from behind and bit Mia/Tomochika on the rear end. She yelled in pain and let go of Scuttle at the same time, just as the pendent flew into the air and landed on the ground, breaking it. The voice that was inside got freed and floated up to Hotaru, who was singing. Otoya came out of his trance just as everyone looked at Hotaru, especially Mia/Tomochika, who was glaring furiously at her. The sphere went into Hotaru's throat as she finished singing.

"Hotaru?" Otoya wondered quietly.

"Otoya." Hotaru exclaimed happily as Max ran up to Hotaru and nuzzled up to her happily. Hotaru petted him in response.

"You - you can talk. You're the one." Otoya said happily as he ran over to Hotaru and hugged her.

"Otoya, get away from her!" Mia/Tomochika yelled angrily. She suddenly realized that she spoke with her normal voice as she covered her mouth with her eyes widened.

"It - it was you all the time." Otoya said happily

"Oh, Otoya, I - I wanted to tell you." Hotaru said happily.

"OTOYA NO!" Tomochika shouted. Just as the two were about to kiss, the sun set and Hotaru held her chest in pain as well slowly fell to the floor, in a beam of light, she turned back into her mermaid self.

Mia/Tomochika laughed evilly. "You're too late! You're too late!" With that, Mia transformed back into Tomochika with green lightning, making everyone on the ship gasp in horror. Tomochika crawled and grabbed Hotaru, climbing to the rails in the process.

Tomochika then looked at Otoya, who was still shocked. "So long, lover boy." The sea witch said evilly before jumping into the ocean.

"Hotaru!" Otoya shouted in shock.

After the big show down on the ship, Tomochika was pulling Hotaru by her wrist.

"Poor little princess - it's not you I'm after. I've a much bigger fish to –" Tomochika was interrupted when she heard a familiar voice.

"Tomochika, stop!" A voice boomed. Tomochika and her goons turned to see King Triton, Sebastian, and Haruka.

"Why, King Triton! Ha ha ha - How ARE you?"

"Let her go." King Triton threatened.

"Not a chance, Triton! She's mine now. We made a deal." Tomochika said, holding out the contract Hotaru signed.

Hotaru yelled to her father while she was being restrained by Flotsam and Jetsam. "Daddy, I'm sorry! I - I - I didn't mean to. I didn't know –" King Triton used his trident to shoot a ray at the contract. But it didn't break.

"You see? The contract's legal, binding and completely unbreakable -even for YOU. Of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a daughter of the great sea king is a very precious commodity." Tomochika said, as Flotsam and Jetsam let go of Hotaru and she was engulfed by a small cyclone and began to slowly turn into a withering polyp. "But – I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better…"

Back on shore, Otoya was taking a row boat out to the sea until Ryuuya called out to him.

"Otoya! What are you doing?" Ryuuya shouted.

"Ryuuya, I lost her once. I'm not going to lose her again."

Back with Tomochika and King Triton, Hotaru was almost a withering polyp.

"Now! Do we have a deal?" Tomochika asked. King Triton had no choice but to agree, he used his trident to sign his name.

"Ha! It's done then." Hotaru then turned back into her regular mermaid self and King Triton began to transform into a withering polyp.

"No…Oh, No!" Hotaru shouted as Tomochika laughed. King Triton had been reduced to a withering polyp.

"Oh, your majesty…" Sebastian said in disbelief.

"Daddy…?"

Tomochika picked up the trident and placed the crown on her head. "At last, it's mine. Ho, Ho…"

"You –" Hotaru angrily launched herself at Tomochika, shouting, "You monster!" Tomochika just overpowered Hotaru and pinned her down.

"Don't fool with me you little brat! Contract or no- AAAAHH!" Tomochika looked at her arm and saw a cut, she looked over and saw Otoya who threw the harpoon at her. "Why you little troll!"

"Otoya! Otoya look out!"

"After him!" Flotsam and Jetsam grabbed Otoya and he tried to wiggle out.

"Come on!" Sebastian shouted as he snapped Flotsam and Haruka slapped Jetsam with her fin.

"Say goodbye to your sweetheart." Tomochika said, aiming the trident at Otoya, preparing to blast him. Hotaru made Tomochika miss Otoya, and the blast of the trident hits Flotsam and Jetsam. They were engulfed by lightning and disintegrated, all that was left was their remains, which floated down and were caught by a sad looking Tomochika.

"Babies! My poor, little poopsies!" She looked up and saw Hotaru swimming away with Otoya. She seethed through her teeth in anger. Then, Tomochika was engulfed by a black cloud and Sebastian and Haruka watched with fear at the sight.

Meanwhile, Hotaru and Otoya swam up to each other.

"Otoya, you've got to get away from here." Hotaru said.

"No, I won't leave you." Otoya said. The giant Tomochika came right from below them. They jumped off her head and back into the ocean. They watched as she grew bigger and bigger. They got scared and hugged each other tightly.

"You pitiful, insignificant, fool!" Her voice boomed as she tried to smash them with the trident.

"Look out!" Otoya and Hotaru dived underwater.

"Now I am the ruler of all the ocean! The waves obey my every whim!" The rain pelted Otoya so hard he dropped Hotaru and she was swept away with the tide.

"The sea and all its spoils bow to my power!" Tomochika made a huge whirlpool with the trident.

A bunch of old ships raised above the ocean, Hotaru grabbed a rock to keep out of the water. A ship was about run over Otoya, but he dove underwater and grabbed a rope attached to it. "Otoya!" He started climbing to get on the ship. Tomochika spotted Hotaru and blasted the rock she was on, causing her to fall in the whirlpool. Otoya got to the steering wheel of the ship. Tomochika tried to blast Hotaru while she was trapped at the bottom of the whirlpool she barely dodged all of them. Otoya was driving the ship towards Tomochika.

Tomochika laughed wickedly as she powered up the trident. "So much for true love!" As Tomochika is about to finish Hotaru, she turned to her left to see Otoya on the boat, sailing towards them. He rammed the pointed part of the bow into Tomochika's chest, piercing her heart.

The giant sea witch screamed in pain as the bow went through her and was struck by lightning. She began rotting and dissolving away as she sank into the sea with the boat and Otoya collapsed onto the shore. Then a light swept across the ocean and all the withering polyps turned back into the mermaids and mermans that they once were and swam out of Tomochika's lair cheering in glee. The crown and trident then float down in front of Sebastian and the last withering polyp. The objects land onto the withering polyp and King Triton turned back to normal, glad that Tomochika was dead!


	11. Chapter 11

Morning rose as Hotaru watches the unconscious Otoya from a rock near shore. Meanwhile, King Triton and Sebastian watched her.

"She really does love him, doesn't she, Sebastian?" King Triton asked.

"Well, it's like I always say, Your Majesty. Children got to be free to lead their own lives."

"You - always say that?" King Triton sighed to himself. "Then I guess there's just one problem left."

"And what's that, Your Majesty?"

"How much I'm going to miss her." King Triton responded as he aimed his powers at Hotaru as the latter began glowing and smiled. She looked towards King Trinto and Sebastian, and saw they were smiling as well.

Hotaru turned back into her human form, and was wearing a sparkling silver dress. As she walked towards shore, Otoya woke up and saw her walking towards him with the sun shining down on her. He smiled, got to his feet and ran towards Hotaru before he picked her up and spun her around. When he sat her down, they embraced with a kiss.

And that kiss soon turned into their wedding kiss as Max jumped into between and licked Hotaru's face with the crowd cheering happily. Ringo was filling up with tear and blubbered all over Ryuuya's suit, making Ryuuya disturbed.

In the ocean was King Triton, Hotaru's brothers, and other magical creatures. Hotaru hugged Haruka and Scuttle.

Sebastian was at the buffet, snaking on caviar and about to take a bite of the cake, until he saw a shadow loom over him. He turned around and saw Louis standing over him, holding a butcher knife. He swung the knife but missed as Sebastian took off and ran down the ship. He then saw a rope that was tied to the mast. Turning back to see Louis coming towards him, the crab grinned evilly and cut the rope, causing the mast to hit Louis in the face and knocked him out cold. He jumped in the ocean.

"Yes, Thank you, thank you." He said, taking a bow. Ethan walked over to where King Triton was and hugged him.

"I love you Daddy." Hotaru whispered.

Background signers: _**Now we can walk,  
>Now we can run,<br>Now we can stay all day in the sun. **_

King Triton turned to Otoya as the latter bowed to the former. Shadow smiled and went back down with the others. Hotaru and Otoya waved to all of Hotaru's friends and family.

_**Just you and me,  
>And I can be,<br>Part of your world. **_

King Triton then used his powers to create a rainbow in the sky. He, Haruka, Sebastian, and Scuttle watched the ship sail away.

Hotaru and Otoya kissed once again.


End file.
